A la mierda las princesas, yo soy mortifaga
by polvo de angel
Summary: Algunos viven en el pasado, otros viven en el futuro. Yo vivo en un mundo irreal gobernado por la pregunta más peligrosa que existe: ¿Qué pasaría si…? Soy Slytherin y esta es mi historia
1. Prologo

A la mierda las princesas, yo soy mortífaga.

Algunos viven en el pasado, otros viven en el futuro. Yo vivo en un mundo irreal gobernado por la pregunta más peligrosa que existe: _¿Qué pasaría si…?_

Prologo.

Cuando hoy la gente habla de la guerra mágica de 1998, parece unánime que la participación de de Harry Potter fue esplendida, al igual que la de los Gryffindors; todo el mundo tiene muy claro que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, de igual modo que los auroes y la Orden del Fénix realizaron una actuación prodigiosa.

_¿Pero y nosotros?_

¿No tenemos nosotros, carroñeros, Slytherins, traidores de otras casas, y mortífagos merito por haber estado ganando este conflicto antes de que el "elegido" diese su gran golpe de suerte?

Podréis excusaros con frases banales como que nuestra causa no era noble, o que no estábamos luchando por nuestros ideales sino por los ideales de un solo mago; ¿pero quién decide que creencias son las adecuadas? ¿Quién se ha tomado la molestia de preguntar quien realmente estaba luchando por la causa del Señor Tenebroso?

Puede que no seamos las personas con mejor historial, o no seamos de esos magos que van saltando cogidos de la mano mientras eructan flores y vomitan miel; pero si algo tengo claro es que para que un bando gane y quede como héroe en una guerra… otro tiene que perder.


	2. La Marca

**E**staba aterrada de miedo. Seria tonta si no lo estuviera.

Pero también estaba excitada, nerviosa… impaciente.

Caminamos en fila, uno detrás de otro; Callidora iba delante de mí y dos personas detrás, iba Theodore. El Bosque Prohibido no era un lugar agradable, pero la compañía que nos escoltaba hacía que cualquier criatura con malas intenciones se volviese inofensiva.

Intenté reconocer alguna de las personas ocultas tras las mascaras. Aunque de los ocho mortífagos que nos escoltaban, casi todos eran solo seres desconocidos, logré identificar a varios: Bellatrix Lestrange, la única mujer; Nott, el padre de Theodore; y Antonin Dolohov, el mortífago que asesinó a mi padre. En cuanto reconocí sus andares no le quité la vista de encima. No era la primera vez que me encontraba en un sitio con él, pero si era la primera que le vería como lo que es: un mortífago.

El silencio era abrumador, ninguno de nosotros nos atrevíamos a decir ni una sola palabra, y al parecer los adultos a nuestro alrededor tampoco tenían nada que decir.

Llegamos a un oscuro claro pasado un rato. Nuestros "escoltadores" formaron un círculo integrando al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado con ellos, y dejándonos a nosotros en el centro. Jugué nerviosa con mis manos, estas estaban situadas detrás de mi espalda, e intenté canalizar mi energía para que por lo menos no pareciera un ratoncillo enjaulado. Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos volvieron a acudir a Dolohov, su aura segura y poderosa me atraía como una polilla a la luz.

—Bienvenido**s**, me alegra ver a tanto**s** jóvene**s** an**s**io**s**o**s** por unir**s**e a no**s**otro**s**.

La voz susurrante del Señor Tenebroso me sacó de mis peliagudos pensamiento, di un respingo, y por primera vez me fijé en la postura sumisa que todos poseíamos, hombros hundidos y mirada baja.

—¿Alguien de**s**ea **s**er el primero?—Preguntó.

Di un paso al frente rápidamente, sin darme tiempo a pensar. Eso al parecer alteró la inquietante tranquilidad que hasta ahora había gobernado a los siervos del Señor Tenebroso, Bellatrix Lestrange soltó una risa grotesca, el padre de Theodore negó ligeramente, y Dolohov asintió satisfecho. Una nube de murmullos nos envolvió hasta que _él_, levantando su mano, los acalló.

—Di**s**culpa **s**i e**s**toy un poco de**s**orientado, ¿quién ere**s** jovencita?

Usó un tono burlesco, el machismo siempre ha estado muy presente entre las altas cúpulas del mundo mágico; incluso Bellatrix, una de sus más fieles seguidoras, era despechada por él al ser mujer.

—Soy Prewett, Lysandra Prewett—Lo dije de forma educada, pero un matiz arrogante se deslizó entre mis labios. Temí lo peor, pero el Señor Oscuro o no lo noto, o pareció no importarle.

—¿No **s**erá**s** por ca**s**ualidad hija de e**s**a e**s**coria de Gideon, ex miembro de la Orden del Fénix?—Pareció alterado por un momento, pero no supe si en el buen o en el mal sentido.

—Por desgracia sí—Admití con desagrado—Pero también soy hija de Lucretia Black.

Eso pareció agradarle más.

—Extiende tu brazo Ly**s**andra Prewett.

No esperó a que lo hiciera, su mano de largos dedos me agarraró, para luego clavar su varita en mi blanca piel y murmurar el siguiente hechizo:

_Vis tu es somnum tibi Domine. _

_Tu, occulta potentia, ut sacrificet mihi. _

_Voluisti, servitium meum tibi_

_**(Tú, fuerza que estás dormida, tú ven a mí. /Tú, poder oculto, sírveme./Tú porque quieres, te esclavizas a mi voluntad)***_

Un dolor atroz, como si de un alambre de fuego trepó de su varita a mi brazo. Sentí la necesidad imperiosa de gritar, pero no lo hice, mordí con fuerza mi labio para sofocar el sufrimiento y el sabor ferroso de la sangre llenó mi boca.

—¡Fantá**s**tico! ¡Maravillo**s**o!— Lord Voldemort casi se puso a aplaudir—Bienvenida. Ahora **s**olo queda e**s**coger quien **s**erá tu mentor.

Fue inevitable, mi mirada acudió como magnéticamente al asesino de mi padre. Lo deseaba, deseaba que fuera él, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta; y dudaba que él me quisiera a mí.

Para mi sorpresa, fueron tres los mortífagos que dieron un paso al frente: Antonin Dolohov, y dos a los que se les escapaba cabello blanco de su vestimenta.

La risa estridente de Bellatrix volvió a sonar, mientras, el Señor Tenebroso divertido volvió a hablar:

—Yaxley, Dolohov y Malfoy—Nombró los apellidos de los mortífagos dispuestos a guiarme. Estaba muy nerviosa—Vario**s** de mi**s** má**s** abnegado**s** **s**ervidore**s** están di**s**pue**s**to**s** a ayudarte Prewett, debería**s** **s**entirle muy alagada.

Con reticencia aparté la mirada de Antonin Dolohov para volver a posarla en mi nuevo líder—Lo estoy—Tenía la boca seca, y mis palabras sonaron rasposas.

—Creo que e**s**taremo**s** todo**s** de acuerdo en que nue**s**tra joven… compañera **s**e ha merecido poder elegir **s**u mentor.

—Mi Señor, en mi opinión ella ya ha escogido—El sarcástico comentario de Bellatrix logró sacarme un sonrojo.

No hizo falta nada más, Dolohov dio un paso al frente para tomarme la mano y arrástrame fuera del círculo, detrás de él.

* * *

**Nota Autora**

**Aquí comienza la verdadera historia, como habréis notado esto no es más que una visión mía de como sería la imposición de la marca tenebrosa, como esta puede haber millones más de idea. ****El conjuro en latín es obviamente falso aunque la traducción si es real. La idea de los mentores solo me pareció curiosa y veréis que da mucho juego, pero dudo que sea real ya que los mortifagos son muy independientes y tienen un funcionamiento bastante parecido al de las mafias y bandas terroristas.**

**Tengo que aclarar unas pocas de cosas de este capitulo y el resto de la historia. TODOS los personajes son reales, tanto los de aquí como los futuros (si no fuera así lo aclararía), las dos únicas invenciones paradogicamente son Lysandra Prewett y Calidora Yaxley, pero los nombres han sido utilizados por JK y aparecen en el árbol de la Familia Black, y los apellidos son de verdaderos personajes. L**

**o del machismo en las cúpulas oscuras, no sé vosotros/as, pero para mí que es bastante evidente, de hacho Bellatrix es de las únicas (por no decir la única) mortifaga que hay. **

**Cada vez que Voldemort ha hablado he subrayado en negrita las eses de su dialogo, para destacar el silabeo tan suyo, si se me ha escapado alguna pido disculpa.**

**Gideon Prewett existió de verdad, como el resto de los personajes, y el apellido si es una apellido de tradición limpia; pero no estuvo casado con Lucretia, curiosamente ella es su tía biológica; Dolohov mató efectivamente a Gideon, y a su hermano Fabian.  
**

**El conjuro en latín es obviamente falso aunque la traducción si es real.**

**Creo que esto es todo lo que tenía que aclarar, espero que os haya gustado, y no vendría mal algún que otro comentario ¿el trabajo lo vale no?**

**-polvo de angel**


	3. Callidora Yaxley

**E**l corazón me latía a cien por hora mientras volvíamos a la escuela. Por fin, al estar un momento a solas, logré alcanzar la mano de Callidora Yaxley y darle un apretón suave, ella me lo devolvió.

Pues era a cortas palabras: mi única amiga.

_(Flashback)_

—_¿A dónde vamos, madre?—Pregunté._

_Acababa de cumplir seis años, y mi madre Lucretia Black de Prewett me llevaba por las calles de Londres. Papá había muerto hace cinco años pero a mí me habían enseñado a no sentir lástima de él._

—_Vamos a casa de los Yaxley—Respondió ella—Ya va siendo hora de que conozcas a más gente de tu categoría._

_Mis padres se habían casado por conveniencia dos años antes de que yo naciera, yo no sabía que significaba eso con esa edad. Gideon Prewett provenía de una familia bastante liberal y revolucionaria, en cuando requirieron su ayuda se apuntó a la Orden del Fénix, Lucretia Black de Prewett por el contrario, provenía de una familia de rígidas opiniones en lo referente a la sangre, jamás se unió a la Orden, pero tampoco se hizo mortifaga._

_Los Yaxley vivían en uno de los pocos barrios mágicos de Londres, su casa de fachada blanca destacaba entre todas las allí situadas. En la entrada una señora de porte estirada nos esperaba._

—_Me alegra verla Lucretia—La sonrisa se vio extraña en ella, como una varita utilizada por un mago no legitimo—Los años parecen haberse detenido en ti._

—_Lo mismo te digo—Jamás había escuchado hablar a mi madre con un tono tan falso—¿De dónde has sacado el elixir de la piedra filosofal?_

_Si esa señora, que seguramente sería la Sra. Yaxley, no había cambiado en años, a mi me daba lástima como habría sido antaño. Detrás de ella, en medio del vestíbulo se encontraba _ella_:_

_Era alta para tener seis años, tenía el pelo blanco y lacio, los ojos azules, y la cara puntiaguda. Con una mueca avinagrada y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, parecía igual de insoportable que su madre._

—_¿Quién eres tú?—Su voz chillona me taladró los oídos, y supe al instante que me caería mal._

—_Alguien superior a ti._

_Mi madre siempre me había enseñado que yo formaba parte de un grupo de magos llamados Sangre Limpia, me explicó que éramos superiores porque teníamos la sangre en nuestras venas desde siempre, y que tenía que recordarles a los que no eran como yo su posición._

—_¡Como te atreves!_

_Hasta ahora, nunca nadie se había tomado tan mal que le recordaran su estatus. Con ojos furiosos saltó hacia mí con las garras dispuestas a arañarme la cara, por instinto me cubrí mi rostro con una mano y la otra la utilicé para pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz._

_Dolió._

_Acabé tirada en el suelo, sus puños golpeando mi pecho, mientras yo le tiraba de los pelos para apartarla de mí._

—_¡Estás loca!—Chillé._

_Pataleé como si estuviera siendo atacada por duendecillos de Cornualles, y en uno de los movimientos la golpeé en la espalda y salí de la cárcel de su cuerpo, llena de rabia le hice un placaje. Mi respiración errática, y sus sollozos suaves fueron lo que alertó a las madres, que asustadas miraron con la boca abierta la escena._

—_¡Callidora Yaxley!—La cara de esperpento de la señora Yaxley fue para conservarla para la prosperidad—Espero una buena justificación para un acto tan barbarie._

—_Lo mismo digo Lysandra._

_Miré la situación en la que Yaxley se encontraba y me sentí bastante orgullosa: un hematoma en el ojo, los pelos parecidos a los de una bruja loca, y la ropa desaliñada. La pena estaba en que yo no me quedaba atrás: pelos enredados, un labio partido, y la camisa rajada._

—_¡Me insultó!—No esperaba que Yaxley hablara—Me comparó con la servidumbre y puso en duda mi estatus de sangre._

—_¿Entonces eres sangre limpia y tan importante como yo?—Confieso que eso no me lo esperé._

_Me encontraba muy molesta por tener que disculparme ante ella, fui a abrir la boca cuando por fortuna su madre me interrumpió._

—_Esa no es una escusa para golpearla Callidora._

_Creí oportuno interrumpir, pero tras pensarlo mejor cerré la boca y puse carita de elfo domestico degollado._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Puede que mi primer encuentro con la que es ahora mi mejor amiga no fuera del todo ideal, pero… ¿cuántas veces en la vida de alguien las cosas salen ideales a la primera? La ventaja de aquel cruzamiento fue que cualquier mala impresión que pudiese surgir nos la quitamos a puñetazo limpio.

—Enhorabuena, lo has conseguido.

Miré confundida a mi rubia compañera, esperando alguna aclaración.

—Gracias, me encanta que me feliciten, aunque siempre es mejor si sabes el logro reconocido.

¿Sobra decir que era sarcasmo, no?

—Ja, ja—Malas noticias, risa seca y yo sin casco de protección—Te estoy hablando de tu magnifica entrada al mundo del Señor Tenebroso.

Callidora y yo éramos (y seguimos siendo) muy competitivas, desde saber quien tenía la sangre más limpia, hasta quien era más patética por no caer en Slytherin.

_(FlashBack)_

_Me molestaba de forma increíble los nervios de los críos a mí alrededor. Con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, y punteando continuamente mi zapato contra el suelo, parecía Callidora la primera vez que la vi._

—_Relájate—Me ordenó mi altísima compañera—Las dos sabemos que vas a caer en Grffindor, ya no vale la pena angustiarse._

—_Ja, ja—¿He nombrado ya que dos "ja" secos significan problemas?—Soy Slytherin desde la punta del cabello hasta los dedos de los pies. Lo llevo en la sangre._

—_Que yo recuerde… tu padre era de cierta casa con estandartes rojos._

_No le respondí. Habían pasado cinco años desde la primera vez que la vi, y la idea inculcada de mi madre sobre que lo único importante de mi padre era el limpio apellido se había calado bien hondo en mi mentalidad._

—_Soy hija de mi madre—Gruñí—Y no es eso lo que me tiene estresada. Es todo el agobio de estos sangre sucia._

—_Entonces eres Hufflepuff._

_Cally podía ser muy pesada a veces, llevaba insistiendo en la idea de que no era Slytherin los últimos cuatro meses._

_Por fin, la que esperaba que no fuera mi jefa de la casa, se digno a hacer acto de presencia, la seguimos como buenos borregos, y esperamos en medio del gran comedor como un espectáculo de circo para todos esos estúpidos llamados alumnos._

_Fueron llamando a los diferentes alumnos a un taburete donde un mago que creía que los niños éramos ultra-cabezones había creado un sombrero enorme que supuestamente conocía nuestro futuro y tenía la habilidad de separarnos por casas._

_Todo iba relativamente tranquilo, restando el ruido de orangutanes en celo que hacían los magos al obtener un nuevo miembro en su casa, cuando un apellido que iba justo delante del mío fue nombrado._

—_Potter, Harry._

_No era tonta, todo el mundo mágico sabía quién era el-niño-que-sobrevivió, lo que a mí me desconcertó fue que había estado a mi lado todo el rato y no me había dado cuenta. Efectivamente, un chico enjunco e insignificante se escurrió entre Cally y yo hasta llegar al centro del comedor. Nadie dijo nada, todos parecían contener la respiración, la pregunta flotaba en el aire sin que nadie la dijera._

¿De qué casa será? ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin?

_No estoy segura si fue por la expectación o si de verdad tardo tanto en decidirse el sombrero andrajoso; lo que sí estuvo claro fue que desde el momento en el que Potter puso en pie en la casa de los leones, Dumbledore nunca más volvió a ser justo a la hora de dar puntos._

…

_La ventaja de ese desenlace fue que yo al ser Prewett e ir justo después de Potter no llamé mucho la atención, además el sombrero fue bastante rápido en situarme._

—_Tu mente brilla por la astucia y la ambición, en Slytherin llegarás muy lejos. Pero tu corazón es grande y caritativo, Hufflepuff haría de ti una persona muy grande y querida._

"_Mierda, Cally tenía razón" fue lo primero que pensé al escuchar Hufflepuff. Yo NO podía quedar en esa casa, estaba fuera de discusión, me suicidaba antes de acabar con una bufanda de abejorro._

—_Parece que lo tienes claro—Dijo él—Tu mente clama por los estandartes plata y esmeralda._

_Suspiré aliviada, ya preparada para escuchar la palabra que gritaría a toda la sala._

—_¡SLYTHERIN!_

_Cally, unos minutos después, al ser Yaxley, fue la última alumna en clasificar. Seleccionada en la casa de las serpientes._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

—No fue apropósito—Me excusé—Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba a un metro de la fila.

Ella bufó, poco contenta con mi respuesta.

—Y también fuiste la única junto a Theodore que no gritó al tatuarse.

—Supongo que tanto Theodore como yo, somos los dos muy orgullos—Enarcó la ceja dudosa de mi respuesta y resignada añadí—Me negaba a que vieran lo mucho que me estaba doliendo, era cuestión de principios: ellos no iban a ver mi debilidad.

—Sí, claro, lo que tú digas.

Tras esas palabras me cansé; estaba exhausta, agotada de todas las emociones procesadas hoy, no solo en el acto, sino también antes con todos los nervios. La dejé atrás y me fui con paso firme a las mazmorras, deseando poder dormir… y descansar.

* * *

**Nota Autora**

**¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero debo deciros que no debéis acostumbraros a esta velocidad de actualización, tengo varios capítulos ya escritos y por eso lo hago tan seguido.**

**Como habréis notado, el primer trayecto de la historia va a ser un poco pesado porque creo oportuno que conozcáis a los personajes principales para así poder comprender y vivir mejor la experiencia de Lysandra. Este va dedicado a Cally (Callidora) y confieso que aunque en un principio la odie y la consideré insoportable, allá en esos tiempos donde esto no era más que un proyecto indefinido, ahora me encanta y va a estar bastante presente.**

**No usaré siempre tantos flashback, tranquilos, no es más que otra forma de dar pequeñas pincelas de la historia. Lo del mal comienzo entre las dos amigas va dedicado a la vida misma, porque aunque los escritores/as estemos empecinados en negarlo no siempre empieza perfectamente, como el novio que conociste tras vomitarle en los zapatos todo el alcohol ingerido en una fiesta o la chica que tras llamarle puta sangre sucia no pudiste separar de ti. **

**La preciosa _relación_ que llevan los padres de Lysa es en mi opinión exactamente contraria a la que deberían llevar los verdaderos Gideon y Lucretia, no sé porqué me los he imaginado siempre como una bonita relación tía-sobrino (naa, delirios de una escritora demasiado obsesa)**

**Casi se me olvida (lo sé, soy una pesada que hace notas de autora interminables que nadie lee), NO ODIO A NINGUNA CASA, aprecio y valoro tanto a Slytherin como a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, tengo de hecho Cuatro Chicas Cuatro Casas para demostrar que apoyo la alianza multicolor.**

**Espero que os guste ¿merezco un comentario?**

**-polvo de angel**


	4. Mi casa, perfectamente imperfectos

**N**o fue una buena noche, el recuerdo de todo lo sucedido hacía que me revolviera inquieta en la cama. Cansada y asumiendo que no tenía mucho que hacer, me levanté dispuesta a asaltar el depósito de pociones de Nott, uno de mis pocos amigos. Era alto, delgaducho y muy pálido.

Caminé con cuidado de que no me escucharan. Me asomé por precaución antes de entrar en la Sala Común, uno nunca sabía que hacían algunas serpientes por la noche, para luego deslizarme con cuidado por el pasillo de los chicos. La habitación de Theodore era también la de Malfoy, Zabini, Crabble y Golyle. No era la primera vez que me infiltraba en su habitación y tampoco sería la primera vez que me despierto en su cama… o en la de Blaise.

Él tampoco estaba teniendo una buena noche, se agitaba bastante, y gemía ligeramente como el llanto lastimero de Mirtle la Llorona. Acerqué mis labios a su oído y exhalé con suavidad un poco de mi aliento.

—Theo…

Gruñó mosteo antes de abrir los ojos, estaban rojos por lo que destacaba el color azul oscuro de sus pupilas.

—Lysa—No parecía muy sorprendido de verme—Ya te lo he dicho, ahora estoy saliendo con Greengrass, no me voy a liar contigo.

Ups, creo que olvidé mencionar que Theodore Nott y yo estuvimos saliendo en cuarto año.

—¿Tienes algo para poder dormir?

Esa era una forma suave de expresar lo que él podía llegar a tener en su pequeño maletín debajo de la cama. Thedore Nott era popularmente conocido en Slytherin por meterse cualquier tipo de droga o producto nocivo en el cuerpo; y yo como fui su novia en cuarto, pues acabé igual que él.

—¿Supongo que prefieres en liquido, no?—Asentí—Mejor, si lo fumásemos dejaríamos el olor por toda la habitación.

Mientras se apartaba el pelo azabache de la cara, todavía dormido, me tendió un pequeño frasco con un líquido oscuro de un color indefinido entre el marrón y el violeta. En la etiqueta ponía:

_"Solo tres gotas"_

Descorché el botecito y tomé el cuentagotas que mi buen amigo me estaba tendiendo. Abrí la boca extendiendo la lengua para luego sentir el amargo sabor de esta poción.

Los efectos no se hicieron esperar, mi vista se emborronó y apenas logré ver a Theo tomársela antes de caer presa del sueño.

…

Algo me estaba haciendo cosquillas en la nariz.

La conciencia vino a mí.

Estaba acurrucada sobre un cuerpo cálido y bastante cómodo.

En el sitio donde me encontraba apestaba terriblemente a calcetines sucios.

Y lo supe…

—Blaise…—Mi voz sonó muy ronca, como siempre que me despertaba tras los efectos de algo que me había dado Nott—Es muy temprano.

Me removí molesta en la cama, di manotazos al aire para que Zabini quitase la pluma de lechuza de mi cara… y volví a acurrucarme en el pecho de Theodore. Al sentir mi movimiento, el Slytherin enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Lysa—Volvió a hablar Blaise Zabini—¿Eres consciente de que solo llevas un camisón para dormir, y por lo que veo también unas braguitas moradas, verdad?

—No me vais a dejar dormir por lo que veo.

No quería ni imaginar cómo estaba mi rostro ahora, con los pelos revueltos por la primera parte de la noche y mi cara con marcas de la almohada, tampoco me importaba mucho como estaba mi cuerpo, pues era cierto que yo dormía con poca ropa.

—Nop, Draco se está duchando y quiero cambiarme.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, cosa razonable si llevas despierta cuarenta segundos.

—Necesito intimidad—Insistió.

Me estiré y desperecé en el colchón antes de por fin salir de la cama. No dije nada, solo palpé donde habían quedado mis babuchas y me despedí de los tres compañeros y medio de la habitación, Draco estaba en el baño y Theodore no contaba como uno entero.

No era extraño en Slytherin encontrase a una alumna saliendo de un cuarto masculino un lunes por la mañana, en realidad cualquier día por la mañana. Fui dando traspiés por toda la Sala Común y todo el pasillo femenino hasta que alcancé el pomo de la puerta. No conseguí abrir, Cally me recibió antes hecha un basilisco.

—¿Dónde has estado?—Iba a responderle cuando ella me dejó con la palabra en la boca—Que estupidez de pregunta, seguro que drogándote con Nott.

Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta ya: Callidora Yaxley no era la persona más simpática del mundo, ni la más sociable, ni la más cariñosa, ni la más…

—¿Hola?—No sabía que más decir.

Entré dentro y me dirigí directamente al baño, necesitaba quitarme esa sensación pegajosa del cuerpo que sentía cada vez que tomaba una pócima de Theo. Una vez debajo del grifo, sintiendo el agua caliente quemar mi piel, miré detenidamente el tatuaje de mi antebrazo.

Era completamente negro, una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca formando un nudo. La acaricié con cuidado y casi sentí que estaba viva. _Era siniestro_. Y recordé como llegué a esta situación.

_(Flashback)_

_Estábamos en vagón del tren, camino de nuestro tercer año. Callidora comía feliz una rana de chocolate mientras yo miraba distraída por la ventana cuando Nott entró agitado en el camerino._

—_¡Por Merlín!—Entró hecho un basilisco._

_A Callidora no le caía bien Theodore Nott, y a mí me cayó bien desde el principio, curioso, ¿no?—Largo Nott._

_Él me miró buscando mi opinión, había aprendido hace tiempo a ignorar los comentarios bordes de Yaxley; pero yo ese día no estaba para disputas, me encogí de hombros y seguí mirando la ventana._

—_¿Qué le pasa a Prewett?_

_Theodore, y todos los Slytherin junto a algunos magos de otras casas, teníamos la costumbre de hablar de las personas por sus apellidos a no ser que la confianza y el afecto fueran importantes. ¿El motivo? variaba dependiendo del que utilizaba la costumbre: desprestigiar, magnificar, educación… Theodore Nott en concreto solo me llamaba Prewett cuando hablaba de mí con otra persona._

—_No lo sé—A Cally le costaba infiernos admitir su ignorancia, aunque en este caso poco podía hacer pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de que me pasaba._

_Theodore, que al parecer ya se había olvidado del motivo de su entrada, se sentó a mi lado… más cerca de lo que unos simples compañeros harían._

—_Lysa—Me llamó con voz suave, acariciando la mejilla de tal forma que acabé perdiéndome en esos ojos oscuros que ya en tercero amaba—¿Me dirás que te ocurre?_

_Yo no deseaba hablar, el motivo de mis turbaciones era a la vez mi mayor secreto y mi mayor vergüenza. Pero esos ojos oscuros, de ese color azul tan enigmático, como las profundidades marinas, esos ojos que hablaban de grades misterios y ocultaban grandes secretos… esos ojos me pedían ahora que yo liberara al menos uno de los míos, solo y siempre para que me sintiera un poco mejor, un poco menos sola y un poco más ligera._

—_Mi padre—Suspiré derrotada._

_Cally y Theo me miraron con ojos bien abiertos, parecían querer escuchar todo lo que pudiera y deseara contar del tema._

—_Estaba pensando en los mortífagos—Volví a hablar—Ellos asesinaron a mi padre y… yo no les podría estar más agradecida._

—_No te comprendo Lysa—Las palabras de Cally fueron acompañadas por una mueca de total confusión, y yo me tuve que esforzar en desenredar en lío que ahora eran mis pensamientos._

—_Gideon Prewett era de una familia con pensamientos a favor de los muggles y de la igualdad entre magos, básicamente y para que me comprendáis él era el hermano de Sra. Weasley. Si los mortífagos no lo hubieran asesinado, a mi me habrían lavado el cerebro y seguramente ahora estaría tirando flores y corazones con Potter y su pandilla de babosos admiradores._

_El silencio fue absoluto tras ese comentario, nadie dijo nada. Theodore, incomodo se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de declarar para sorpresa mía y de Cally cuál era su opinión en el asunto._

—_Yo sería mortífago si por algún milagro de repente el Señor Tenebroso resurgiera—No parecía muy a gusto con su confesión, se revolvía incomodo en su sitio._

—_Yo también—Los ojos de Callidora brillaban de ilusión, realmente quería ser eso._

_No creáis que en Slytherin todo el mundo deseaba ser mortífago. No. Nuestro caso en concreto era bastante particular debido a que el Sr. Nott, y el Sr. Yaxley fueron, y seguirían siendo si _él_ volviese, unos de sus más importantes seguidores._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Salí de la ducha un poco desorientada, últimamente el pasado acudía a mí con demasiada frecuencia, más de lo que me gustaría admitir. No comprendía el porqué, pero empezaba a intuir que tenía que ver con cierto mentor en las Artes Oscuras. Me envolví en la suave toalla mientras las huellas de agua, pruebas efímeras de mi estancia aquí, se quedaban sellando el suelo. Cuando estuve frente al espejo, una joven de confuso rostro me devolvió la mirada, sus ojos verdes me pedían ayuda para todas las interrogantes que su elección había creado.

Una figura femenina se situó tras de mí, bastante más alta que yo, me observó con toda la seguridad que cumplir tu sueño puede darte. Sin cariño, más como los actos mecánicos de alguien obligado, secó mí oscuro cabello para luego trenzarlo.

—Deberías borrar esa mirada confusa—Me aconsejó—Has tomado ya la elección, el camino ya está trazado, las dudas se quedaron atrás la noche que te tatuaste el brazo.

Puede que las palabras de Cally pudieran sonar frías y sin emoción, pero era una fachada. Callidora nunca fue la persona más amorosa del mundo, en eso todos estábamos de acuerdo, pero sabía a la perfección la forma de animarte para que tú no te sintieras débil; pues era cierto, yo ya había tomado mi elección, las dudas se habían quedado atrás.

—Mis dudas no están relacionadas con la elección—Le respondí mientras intentaba contener una mueca de dolor por un tirón el pelo—Tengo dudas en lo referente a las consecuencias.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en el los labios de mi amiga, llegando a los ojos poco después—Las consecuencias déjamelas a mí.

* * *

**Nota Autora**

**Un nuevo capitulo, sí. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis que acepto cualquier tipo de comentario si algo no lo comprendéis y/o os habéis perdido, estoy a vuestra completa disposición. Pero como soy un alma caritativa y tengo un corazón muy grande, pues os voy a regalar unos pocos de datos para completar la información.**

**No me gusta hacer descripciones demasiado largas, me aburre escribirlas y sobre todo me aburre leerlas, yo soy de las típicas lectoras que en un fanfic se salta los enormes párrafos que te cuentas con pelos y señales lo maravillosamente guapo/a que es el/la protagonista. De todas maneras, si tenéis alguna duda o sentís curiosidad pues por privado os diría de forma extensa como son físicamente, pues intento completar lo mejor posible el carácter de ellos.**

**Lysa no ha... ¿como expresarlo? follado con Blaise Zabini. No. Ya hablaremos de como está nuestra joven slytherin en lo referente a virginidad. Lo aclaro porque ya me lo han preguntado tres personas. De Cally y Theo también me extenderé y responderé incógnitas.**

**¡IMPORTANTE! Anotad si queréis la fecha pues que fuera un lunes no está puesta al azar (iba a ser domingo y lo cambié) para situaros diré que es, tiempo del fic, 30 de junio de 1997. **

**Por si os interesa (que lo dudo) en el flashback Nott entra muy agitado al camerino porque acaba de discutir/soportar una charla con Draco Malfoy. Al ser los dos magos sangre limpia y sus padres venir de los mismos sitios, pues los dos jóvenes se han visto obligados a pasar demasiado tiempo juntos; aun así no se llevan nada bien debido a que sus personalidades son bastante opuestas: Theo es un poco "pasivo" y tiende a pasar desapercibido, cosa que exaspera al rubio pues creé que hay que proclamar la pureza de sangre y todo eso (supongo que todos aquí sabemos como es Draco) y la explosividad del carácter de Malfoy y su tendencia a llamar la atención demasiado avergüenza y aburre al moreno.**

**Una vez más, gracias por leer hasta aquí y pregunto: ¿merezco un review?**


	5. Juegos peligrosos

**C**aminamos en silencio.

El Gran Comedor, al igual que todo el alboroto que se bullía dentro, me era indiferente. Theodore ya estaba sentado en su sitio y jugaba distraído con las migas de bizcocho, mientras Cally se disponía a servirse su ya habitual taza de café.

Pensé en los inhumanos ojos de Dolohov tras la máscara, y sentí curiosidad; yo deseaba parecer igual de temible e imponente que él, no, yo quería ser igual de temible e imponente que él. Soñaba con poder mirar a los ojos de mis victimas y no sentir la culpa y el remordimiento rasgando mi alma. Me era imposible imaginar cuántas vidas debías destruir antes de poder disfrutar con el dolor, para mí era difícil alcanzar la idea de nacer y crecer con el suficiente odio como para desear esto de forma natural, para poder decir con seguridad: "Yo nací para esto"

—Déjate el brazo—Me susurró Theo al oído sacándome de mis pensamientos—Ni que te hubieras sellado algo.

Desprecié el humor negro de mi amigo para darme cuenta que efectivamente estaba acariciándome el brazo. Sobresaltada, aparté la manó con brusquedad y gruñí molesta; todavía tardaría unas semanas en acostumbrarme a los grilletes que encadenaban mi destino.

El desayuno, el cual me pareció insípido, me dejó un sabor de boca extraño; no recuerdo muy bien que fue aunque supongo que ingerí una taza de chocolate amargo y un cruasán sin nada, era lo que desayunaba todos los días.

—Tenemos pociones—Tironeó Cally de mi túnica—Y Slughorn es muy pesado si no somos puntuales

Un grupo de Hufflepuff se mezclaron con nosotras dos cuando salíamos del gran comedor, iban en grupos compactos, abrazados entre ellos y mirando asustados cualquier movimiento "sospechoso" de Cally y mío. Reí entre dientes.

Al poco tiempo ellos se dirigieron al exterior mientras que por nuestra parte, seguimos la ruta a las profundidades de la escuela. Nuestros pasos resonaban en el oscuro pasillo, y las respiraciones acompasaban disfrazaban el número real de personas; la técnica de ocultar miembros era una bastante acudida en nuestras casa, el ir completamente coordinados permitía que el posible enemigo que quisiera atacarnos no supiera con cuánta gente se enfrentaba hasta tenerlos de frente.

Aprovechando que estábamos solo Cally y yo, levanté lentamente la manga de mi uniforme para ver la serpiente que se retorcía en mi piel.

—Debería tener más cuidado—Una mano blanca y fría agarró mi brazo antes de que se pudiera ver todo el gravado—Nunca se sabe quién podría estar vigilando.

Snape, nuestro jefe de casa, era una de las personas que yo más respetaba. Al contrario que el resto de las personas, que nos agobiaba y nos miraba como si fuésemos los culpables de las desgracias del mundo, él solo nos dedicaba miradas gélidas y comentarios halagadores si conseguíamos hacer brillar el nombre de nuestra casa. Era un mago de confianza, protegiéndonos con su silencio y defendiéndonos tras la capa negra que arrastraba por los pasillos.

Asentí obediente a su negra mirada, y en cuanto soltó mi extremidad me apresuré a cubrirla con la manga de mi uniforme. No fueron sus palabras las que me incitaron a obedecerlo, fueron sus actos; con su andar silencioso y logrando sobresaltarme me había demostrado que realmente podían pillarme.

…

La clase de Slughorn fue tediosa, como todas. No estaba segura si se debía al profesor, o a que las clases de sexto son así. Corte, herví y mezclé a la perfección los distintos ingredientes de la poción que hoy requeríamos.

Miré divertida a Malfoy, él, al igual que la mayoría de los Slytherin, era bastante diestro en pociones; pero Potter, como por arte de magia, había pasado de ser de los peores a los mejores del grupo, y eso hacía rabiar mucho a nuestro rubio compañero.

—¿Cuál crees que es el secreto del niño que sobrevivió?—Susurró Cally a mi lado.

—El profesor.

—¿El profesor?

—Sí, Potter necesita de la aprobación de los demás para poder avanzar y evolucionar. Snape no solo no le daba esa aprobación, sino que encima lo presionaba y lo despechaba—Respondo aburrida, el Gryffindor nunca me ha interesado o preocupado, solo es un gallo más intentando exhibir sus plumas.

—Es cierto, por lo visto este año DCLAO se le ha hecho cuesta arriba.

Cally asintió conforme mientras terminaba de trocear las uñas de hipogrifo y las echaba meticulosa al caldero.

…

Tras Pociones tuvimos Encantamientos, y luego Herbología. Después de comer, cuando al final podemos llegar a la sala común y descansar un poco, Malfoy se acerca muy serio a Theodore, a Cally y a mí.

—Seguidme, tengo algo que contaros y es importante.

Detrás de él veo a varios alumnos de sexto, y curiosamente son todos los compañeros con los que me hice la ceremonia esa noche. Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle y Crabble, y Davis. Si nos incluyes a nosotros tres, formamos el "escuadrón de los ocho".

No me molesto en preguntarle a Draco que es lo que ocurre, es absurdo pues nos lo va a contar ahora, pero Pansy Parkinson no pareció querer predicar con el ejemplo de todos y la lógica de la situación, tres, nada más ni nada menos que tres veces le preguntó a nuestro rubio compañero que es lo que ocurría, y solo en el trayecto de la sala común a su cuarto. Cally bufa molesta a mi lado, cansada de la chirriante y molesta voz de la castaña.

Me sorprendo al encontrar el cuarto de los chicos decentemente limpio: las camas hechas (aun con elfos domésticos, los chicos se las apañaban para que siempre estuvieran revueltas), sin ropa a la vista, los utensilios de Nott están adecuadamente guardados bajo la cama, y los póster porno sustituidos por estandartes del equipo de quidditch.

—Que limpio está todo—Le susurró a Theodore al oído, con un tono entre mofa y verdadera sorpresa.

—No me lo recuerdes—Gruño él como respuesta.

Me empecé a reír entre dientes, pero un codazo en las costillas de Goyle me acalló al instante. Malfoy carraspeó molesto por mi falta de seriedad, pero tras asentir a Goyle con aprobación empezó su discurso.

—Todos sabéis porqué os he reunido a vosotros en concreto—Crabble iba a levantar la mano, supongo que para decir que él no lo sabía, pero el rubio lo ignoró y siguió hablando—O deberíais saberlo. Esta noche algo grande va a pasar, algo que cambiará para siempre el mundo mágico, y nosotros seremos miembros. A partir de hoy, cuando hablen de la casa Slytherin no será con asco o desprecio, será con miedo y reverencia, como debe ser ¡y gracias a nosotros! Esta noche esperad despiertos, alertas, pues seréis llamados al encuentro de uno de los grandes acontecimientos del nuevo régimen, cuando sintáis la llamada de fuego en vuestro brazo, ir a la Sala de los Menesteres

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde está?—Preguntó Blaise, que se veía muy serio y preocupado ante la situación.

—Crabble y Goyle lo saben, ellos os guiarán.

Lo miré incrédulo, ¿Vincent y Gregory serán los encargados de guiarnos? Esta misión empieza con mal pie. Cally a mi lado intentó contener la risa, y una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa fue la reacción del resto.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?—Pregunté, esperando por una respuesta medianamente adecuada.

—Porque yo estaré justo en medio de todo—La sonrisa arrogante que puso me confirmó la verdad en sus palabras—Porque el Señor Tenebroso me ha encargado a mí que detone el hechizo del cambio.

Nos dispersamos tras esas palabras, casi todos se fueron, pero yo me quedé para hablar con Theodore. Me senté en su cama, la única que normalmente estaba hecha, y que concordaba por una vez con las demás.

—¿No te vas?—Me preguntó.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?—Usé un tono meloso y juguetón, los dos sabíamos la respuesta. Puede que hubiéramos salido en cuarto curso y hubiéramos roto, pero ya lo decía nuestro lema: "en Slytherin encontrarás a tus más fieles amigos" y Nott era uno de los míos.

Él no respondió a mi pregunta, me ignoró para ser precisos, pero a mí me daba igual. Se agachó y cogió la maleta, de allí, de entre todas las cosas, sacó un pequeño saquito donde ponía:

"Venus de noche"

Eran hierbas secas, machacadas y listas para preparar un cigarro. Me enarcó una ceja ofreciéndome pero yo negué, tenía otros planes. Con la primera calada, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la toxica sensación; con la segunda ya estaba medio tumbado en la cama, aun con los zapatos puesto, y con el uniforme abierto enmarcándolo en verde.

Me acerqué a él gateando por las satinadas colchas, mi mirada felina no perdía de vista sus labios, donde el cigarrillo reposaba con pereza. Theodore no podía verme con sus azules ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa picara me indicaba que era muy consciente del juego al que estábamos jugando.

Cuando llegué a su posición me senté sobre su regazo, y con un dedo tracé la línea de su abdomen hacia arriba. Aunque fingió indiferencia, con bastante maestría he de admitir, pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba ante mi toque. Llegué a su nuca y enredé su negro y sedoso cabello entre mis dedos, amaba su textura. Dio una calada y me tragué todo el humo con la boca abierta, el sabor amargo y caliente de la hierba bajó por mi garganta hasta mis pulmones, asfixiándolos… luego volví a exhalar todo ese aire sobre su rostro.

—Déjame probar.

Aunque podríais interpretar que le estaba pidiendo permiso, en realidad le estaba advirtiendo. La otra mano, que hasta ahora había estado en su pecho, se deslizó por la yugular para luego acariciar su mandíbula y llegar al fin a su boca; sus labios finos y que para mí ya estaban vetados, no me rechazaron por lo que tomé el objeto de nuestro juego de allí y me lo llevé.

—Podrían ser tus labios los que estuvieran sobre los míos en vez de este cigarrillo que el tiempo va a consumir—Le ofrecí, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

—Lysa…—Ronroneó mientras sus orbes volvían a estar al descubierto, y no escondidas tras sus parpados—Ya hemos jugado a este juego y sabemos como acaba.

Fingiendo molestia, inspiré fuertemente y una bocanada de ardiente veneno entró en mi sistema, sentí su sabor a quemado en mi lengua y bajando por mi garganta, abrasando todo a su paso y dejándome desorientada.

—Se como acaba Theo—Admití una vez que hube dejado escapar todo el aire de dentro—Pero me encanta jugar, y me encantan las consecuencias—Dije todo eso en un murmullo, suave, en su cuello, besando su clavícula y tironeando de su lóbulo. Sonreí satisfecha cuando un gemido se escapó de su garganta—¿Sabe acaso Greengrass hacerte todo esto?

—No solo sabe hacerlo muy bien, sino que encima le dejo llegar más lejos, y lo disfruto más que cuando lo hacía contigo hace ya dos años.

—Tenía poca experiencia—Gemí con un puchero en mis labios—Pero ahora te encantaría…

—Pero ahora no te dejo—Concluyó.

No estaba molesta con su respuesta, ya la conocía; pero si estaba muy frustrada. Me recosté a su lado, pero pegada a su costado, y disfrutamos las últimas caladas de nuestra Venus de Noche antes de que esta se consumiera entre agujeros de quemado en su colcha.

—¿Cuánto queda para que sea de noche?—Pregunté mientras me acurrucaba a su lado, empezaba a tener frío.

Él lo notó, porque en vez de advertirme de que estuviera quieta, me recibió con los brazos abiertos. El sol se fue deslizando bajo la línea del horizonte y por la ventana de su habitación ya se podía contemplar como el agua se iba oscureciendo.

—Largo—Le dije a una sirena que, curiosa, se había parado delante del cristal a vernos con su verdoso rostro; esta, ofendida, se marchó entre coletazos.

Y justo cuando voy a taparme con las mantas porque ya ni la estufa humana de mi derecha me mantiene tibia, un dolor atroz me recorre el brazo. Siseo de dolor y escucho que Theodore jadea molesto.

—¿Es la señal?—Le pregunto, aunque la respuesta es obvia.

—Es la señal—Me confirma de todas formas.

* * *

**Nota Autora**

**¡Hola! Nuevo capitulo (un aplauso para mi). Me siento realizada y a la vez avergonzada de haberlo publicado pues estas no son fechas para escribir, estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes. Tengo varías aclaraciones que contar:**

**El anhelo de Lysa por ser tan letal y fría como Dolohov es más que nada porque al ser en parte Hufflepuff (recordad que el sombrero seleccionador estuvo dudando) le resulta odiosamente fácil ponerse en su lugar y comprender el dolor y el sufrimiento ajeno, y eso obviamente viendo el camino que ha escogido la hiere y la hace sentir débil, demasiado humana y sensible.**

**Lo del "escuadrón de los ocho" solo lo he puesto porque fueron muchos jóvenes Slytherin los que volvieron mortifagos a la vez.**

**Sobre la limpieza del cuarto de los chicos es de alguna forma una broma, siempre me he imaginado a Malfoy como alguien muy pulcro de cara al exterior y demasiado desastroso para él mismo, por eso cuando decidió que el anuncio lo daría en su cuarto los obligó a todos a ponerlo impoluto y decente, si a eso le sumas que Crabble, Goyle y Zabini duermen también en la habitación, pues forman una formula explosiva. Por el contrario a Theodore siempre lo he visualizado como alguien un poco demasiado TOC (Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo). Puede que no tenga muy buena estima de la organización y limpieza de cuartos masculinos, pero ni yo soy organizada ni he visto muchas (por no decir poquísimas) Habitaciones en lo referente al otro sexo; con eso no quiero decir que no los haya.**

**El juego de Nott y Prewett en la habitaión, pido disculpas si no está adecuadamente escrito, pero soy muy nueva en estas cosas.**

**Pues nada, esto es todo por hoy. Y tras leerlo os pregunto: ¿merezco un review?**

**-polvo de angel**


End file.
